1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of support means for a computer monitor and/or central processing unit arid/or computer keyboard in furniture in which the monitor will be visible through a transparent panel in a working surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,009 to Price discloses a flat top desk housing components of a computer work station with the computer monitor thereof mounted on a trolley which can be wheeled to a position under a transparent panel in the desk top, to be viewed through this panel when working on the computer.
Price ""009 discloses adjustment of the monitor for a particular operator by rolling the trolley out to allow adjusting the height and angle of the monitor and rolling the trolley back to any desired horizontal position under the transparent panel of the desk top. Disadvantages of the arrangement are the very fact that it must be rolled out for adjustment and that upon return it will not be constrained automatically to return to the desired or optimum position. It is not disclosed, nor is it apparent, whether the monitor can be moved deeper into the space under the desk when not in use, in order to be out of the way, but if it is, the disadvantages mentioned will also apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,972 to Schairbaum discloses a desk-like structure, which has a transparent portion in the desk top and various embodiments of an adjustable suspending assembly for supporting a computer monitor under the transparent surface to be viewed when working on the computer. The monitor is suspended by various means all of which are screwed into the underneath surface of the desk top with some fore and aft and transverse adjustment provided for. It is not easy or convenient to screw into the underneath surface of a desk top and screws may pull out, especially with the tendency to use thinly veneered wood chip material these days.
Both of these disclosures teach the provision of a keyboard which is pulled out from a storage position under the front region of the desk top when not in use to a position extended in front of the desk top when in use. A disadvantage of these disclosures is that the keyboard must be moved independently of the monitor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable suspended support means of a monitor from a beam extending between legs of a desk-like structure having a transparent portion for viewing the monitor and conveniently connectable to and disconnectable therefrom.
It is a further object to provide for the connection of the keyboard to the monitor support so that, when the keyboard is pulled out from an inoperative position to an operative position, the monitor is simultaneously moved from an inoperative position to an operative position. Hence the monitor may be located in a less obstructive position to the legs of a person seated at the desk-like structure when the computer is not in use.
It is a further object of the invention that the monitor is constrained so that it is moved to the same selected position every time it is to be used.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable suspended support for a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a computer work station from a beam extending between legs of a desk-like structure and conveniently connectable to and disconnectable therefrom.